It is known in the art to provide a list or database of vehicles available to a user and to provide for an automated or manual system for attending to reservations of the vehicles in the motor pool. A system of this type is common to car rental services, for example. There is still a necessity, however, that a motor pool area be attended by staff to monitor the pick-up and drop-off of vehicles based on the information included in the reservation system.
Furthermore, staff at the motor pool area are generally tasked with recording data on the vehicles, such as mileage readings, to ensure the proper maintenance schedules are kept for each particular vehicle. This may become especially problematic when a motor pool includes a substantially large number of vehicles, or when the vehicles in the motor pool are located in more than one possible area. This situation arises, for example, in maintaining transport truck fleets and public works vehicles such as maintenance or parking authority vehicles.
There is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to fleet management in order to mitigate one or more of the aforementioned problems in the art.